The World is Not Enough
by Dark-bat
Summary: The Pete Wisdom and Kitty Pryde moments they left out of Excalibur. According to me.
1. Part One

* * *

The World is Not Enough 

By Dark-Bat

* * *

Pete didn't know how it happened, but he had a pretty girl pressed against his lips. To tell the truth, he didn't know much of anything anymore. His surroundings were unnoticeable, the night's events at Dream Nails were forgotten, pushed back into some inactive part of his brain. The only thing he was aware of was kissing Kitty beneath him. He slipped an arm down his back, as hers encircled his neck. Pete was completely relaxed. 

Kitty's mind was barraged by a flood of thoughts. She, like Pete, didn't know how any of this happened. She was nervous. It had been so long since her last relationship, and she didn't want to be hurt again. She stopped, and reminded herself that she was over that. Kitty pushed her memories of Colossus aside. In their stead came hopes. Hopes that this was something good, something she could hold on to. Hope that this was going to lead into something wonderful. Kitty was completely happy.

They pulled apart after a while, breathing heavily. Kitty licked her lips thoughtfully before her eyes fluttered open. She felt flustered, and her heart was beating at a rate that rivaled that of a hummingbird. Pete cleared his throat. "Well, out of all the perilous events in my life, this one has the be my favorite." Kitty didn't know if he was referring to Dream Nails or what was happening between them, but either one worked. She quickly clasped her hands on the back of his neck, and took another plunge. Beneath them, machines spun and chattered in high-pitched modem baby talk.

Their lips parted before their heads slid past the others, resting on shoulders. "What now?" Pete heard Kitty murmur dimly. Pete though cloudily for a moment. He was drunk, an intoxication he hadn't experienced in a long time. He was drunk off her kisses.

"We go home to Muir." He chuckled. "At least, that's where the autopilot is set."

Kitty smiled and reached up to his face, as if seeing it for the first time. She laughed. Pete was taken aback as the brunette phased through him (a rather disconcerting and unnerving feeling for Pete), and start rummaging through compartments. He wanted to keep kissing her and maybe....

"Ta-da!" Kitty brought out a white first-aid kit.

"Oh." Pete gingerly touched his temple and stared detached at the blood his fingers brought back. He hadn't noticed his injuries. They didn't hurt. Kitty dressed his wounds.

She stepped back and admired her work. "I'm not Moira, but I think I did a damn fine job."

"Thank GOD you're not MacTaggert. Woman probably would have put salt on my face. She hates me." That brought out a laugh from Kitty. Seized by an impulse, Pete stood up. "Besides, if you were... I wouldn't do this." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fiercely. It was becoming a familiar, yet exhilarating, exercise that night. Kitty rested her hands in his back pockets.

"I would hope you wouldn't do that, Mr. Wisdom. Ol' Moira might have a heart attack."

Pete laughed. The computer started beeping. They were home.

It was quiet in the hanger of Muir Island Medical Research Center. Of course it was quiet. At that unholy hour of the night, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Lockheed flew into his mistress's arms and cooed. "Oh you silly dragon! Did you miss me?" Kitty laughed and placed him on her shoulders, his favorite perch. The dragon nuzzled her cheek in affirmation. "I missed you too."

Pete, slightly irritated by the intrusion, shot Kitty a look. She understood. Stroking her charge's chin, she whispered, "I think there are some bags of potato chips back on the plane. Or did you do enough hunting?" In answer to the question, Lockheed quickly dashed onto the Midnight Runner. Pete, relieved to be away from the... thing, slipped his arm back around Kitty's waist and led her out of the hanger. It was a long night.

* * *

Pete Wisdom woke up early. He hated waking up early. Last time he did so he ended up having to go all the way to Britain and nearly ended up getting killed. He smiled, feeling warm. There was a plus side to that near-death experience, though. The Ex-Black Air agent looked down at the former X-man laying next to him. Her head was lying on his bare chest, and her hair was spilling over his side. She was still asleep. Pete reached for the cigarettes he always had lying on the night stand next to his bed. His hand stopped mid-flight. 

Lockheed was sitting on top of his cigarettes, staring at Pete and Kitty. He looked weird. Pete wasn't sure. He hadn't encountered enough alien dragons in his lifetime to really study their expressions, but he could have sworn the flying lizard was snarling at him with some sort of emotion. Was it hate? Suddenly, the purple alien opened his jaws and its tongue darted out. Pete sat up sharply at that strange and random movement. This caused Kitty to slip out of sleep, and off of his chest.

She pulled herself up and kissed Pete, letting her lips linger on his. "Good morning" she said happily before resting her head underneath his chin.

"Your... pet was in here this morning, Kitty. It was staring."

Kitty had to surpress a laugh. They had been in mutant wars, faced maniacs, and Pete was unnerved by a small purple dragon. "Oh," she said, trying to console him, "he was probably looking for me, wondering where I had been all night. And Lockheed's not a pet."

Pete shrugged, and drew his arms around Kitty, pulling her as close as humanly possible. They wiled away the morning hours in bed.

* * *

(A/N: Well, I bet you are wondering what is going on? "Why is Dark-Bat, who writes Kiotr stories, suddenly writing about Pete Wisdom? Has she lost her bloody mind?"  
The answer to the second question is yes, but it has nothing to do with the stories.  
I've been reading unhealthy ammounts of Excalibur (which is excellent, I recommend it), because I got so tired waiting for Astonishing #8. I fell in love with Pete Wisdom. he's awesome. But I was.. disappointed with the huge chunks of story they left out. So I decided to fill in those blanks to the best of my ability. This could be a multi-part story. I want to do something with the Piotr/Pete fight... cause I love that. 

and... I'm stuck on "Shiny." I'm sorry. I am. I hate it. Its a pile of crap-ola and I'm stuck to no end. as John Rzeznik said "The ironic thing about writers block is that your writing all the time, its just that you think everything sucks." Everything I write sucks. I've found I'm much better at writing these interculary fics, and one shots. Stories where I dont have to make up a real plot. (and btw... the title is from a Garbage song that I was listening to today. I just picture Pete and Kitty sitting around listening to the theme songs from James Bond movies. Except for maybe the Carly Simon one. That one SUCKED)

(now that my ntoes are longer than the story itself....) enjoy this and review!)


	2. Part Two

The World is Not Enough

Part Two

* * *

"Oh dear God..." were the only words that Pete Wisdom managed to choke out before he fell on the floor, clutching his sides. The fall sent several books crashing to the floor off of the night stand next to the bed.

The noise brought Kitty Pryde out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from the shower. She stood over Pete, her hands on her hips. "What exactly are you doing, Mr. Wisdom?"

Pete looked up at her, and another new bought of deep laughs emanated out of his chest. Unable to squeeze any words out, he simply pointed to the photo album that was laying on the bed. Kitty looked over it and grimaced when she realized what was making him laugh so vehemently. It was a picture of the X-men several years ago, when she still called herself "Sprite." Unfortunately for her, this picture showed her in the first costume she designed by herself. The shiny gold spandex, the striped knee socks, the green skirt, the purple mask. Those ridiculous roller skates. "Oh for God's sake Pete. I was thirteen! What do you expect a thirteen year old to design?"

Pete stopped laughing. "You mean you actually CHOSE that? I thought you lost a bet." He started snickering again, and Kitty slapped him upside the head. "See, this is why I will never wear a costume. That way, I don't look like a bloody wanker."

"I'm so lucky to have found you." Kitty scoffed. She grabbed a towel, and began drying off her hair. It was a double blessing, as it helped drown out Pete's laughter as he periodically glanced over at the picture. The last two days were slipping by in a blur. Between the verbal tennis of their quips, and the debates over cigarettes, there was true affection between them. It was funny, Kitty was merely seventeen years old, but she felt much more mature, like the age gap really didn't exist. She was happy, and guessed Pete was also.

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Kitty asked absently, when they were sitting by the window, lazily watching the sun sink underneath the horizon.

Pete took a long drag off his cigarette. "I fancy a drink." The downside of living on Muir, is that it was severely lacking in the alcohol which Pete ran off of.

"That sounds nice."

After rounding up the team, the drunk-proofed Midnight Runner flew off for a night of booze on the mainland.

* * *

Several, several hours later, it returned, and everyone exited the plane, walking back up to their home. They laughed about the nights events, their inebriated motor controls giving way to many stumbles on the short journey, which exacted even more laughter. Little did these happy drunkards know, but they had an observer.

Piotr Rasputin had walked a very long way. He was tired, he was sad, he was lonely. He didn't know how he got to this remote part of Scotland, but he knew why. He wanted his Katya. He almost couldn't contain that want, as he walked up the pier where his boat had just landed. He saw some figures in the distance, they were laughing. He hoped someday soon he would laugh again. The island was a barren, desolate, rocky wasteland. It caused the Russian to frown. This place was not for his Katya. She belonged in lush green fields, dotted with flowers and leafy trees. This place would make her old. As old and tired as he felt now. He needed her to quicken him once again. He needed her. She was his.

They could pick up back where they left off. Back before Illyana died. Before he left on Avalon. Before Zsaji. They could work back on their dreams. They had talked of marriage once. He shifted the weight of his duffel bag, as he approached closer.

"I've fallen, Pryde."

"Your pride fell years ago."

"Same time as me morals."

Piotr stopped dead in his tracks. He had finally found his Katya, the one whom he had travelled across the globe for, and there she was, kissing some sort of scrawny man in a frumpled suit. He could do nothing but stand there, in complete shock. She wasn't waiting for him. The world was slowly fading away into confused darkness. Piotr could feel himself armoring up instinctively and instantly. His rage was mounting.

Pete watched Kitty walk inside, only turning away when he heard the door click into place. He reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out his cigarettes. He light it, and pressed it to his lips, where Kitty's had been only a minute ago. He took a drag, and watched the smoke dissipate into the night sky. He felt genuinely pleased with himself.

Colossus moved up behind the scrawny man. He pulled back his fist, and let it fly towards the man's head. Much to the Russian's dismay, he ducked at the last second, and his fist hit the wall with a loud reverberation, which shook the entire building. He vaguely heard the man make some stupid, slurred comment about him being the terminator. "I am Piotr Nikoleivitch Rasputin," He bellowed, "And I have come halfway across the planet to find myself, to find my life, and to find my Katya, And..." He faultered angrily "And, I can't take anymore, and you have taken my Katya from me!" Colossus felt his fist sink into the man's abdomen and he roared, "you took her AWAY!"

Pete hit the wall. His body was shaking all over. One punch from this giant metal monster felt as if he had been hit by a double decker bus. And it kept coming after him. Pete barely had time to think as the onslaught continued. Hit after hit was lain upon his body, and he could feel it reaching its limit. The monster paused, which gave Pete enough time to get to his feet, and extend a hot-knife across the beast's eyes. That did nothing else but to enrage it more. "Oh God, Pryde... get out here soon," was the thought that crossed his mind before he was hit back to the ground. He raised his head and saw that, indeed, Kitty had come outside, and she was being threatened. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Pete gathered all his remaining strength, and sent it out to protect Kitty. He hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

Kitty was sitting alone in a chair in the hallway. She wasn't happy anymore. Why? Why now? Why did he have to enter her life now that she had FINALLY moved on and found someone else? At the most inopportune moment. And he's ruined everything. She could never go back to Piotr now... and Now... Pete might die. He had been in the med-lab with Moira for hours now. She didn't have any update, no information whatsoever, only that it was critical. Meggan and Kurt had tried to offer her hope, but she didn't really hear them. She was in a daze. No matter where she went, she couldn't start with a fresh slate. Her past had found her, and was mucking up her present, her future.

Sighing, she slumped down in her chair. Not meaning to, Kitty slowly fell asleep, wishing with all her heart for Pete to pull through.

"Kitty? Kitty?" Moira shook her gently awake.

"Mmm? Moira?" Kitty rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then, becoming more aware, asked more fervently "How's Pete? Is he going to be ok?"

"He's goin' to be fine, lass. He was conscious just enough to tell me he wanted a smoke," Moira chuckled. "He'll have to be in a wheelchair for a while. Lucky guy though. One more blow wouldae murdered him."

Kitty smiled widely, and wrapped Moira in a rib-cracking hug. "Thank you!"

"It's my job," Moira patted the girl on the head. "Besides, we wouldn't want to have him leave the team so soon, would we?" Kitty pulled away, wiping away a tear of relief. "Now... I think you should go give a talk to your old beau."

* * *

(A/N: I've been reading old comics. I'm not too sure if I like the Piotr/Kitty relationship when she was really young. It seemed really creepy. ESPECIALLY in the one where they have their first date. I dunno. It just creeped me out. Some times its good. I LOVE that dynamic in Astonishing. But Goddamnit... they had to delay it another month. Bastards. Do they know what their procrastination is doing to me?

This one came out of Excalibur 91 and 92. Great, great comics. If you want to see more about the hilarious drunken scene at the bar, and how Moira is an angry drunk... I suggest you pick them up. But I really liked this chapter. I dunno. Its fun. It's a little bit late, because I was busy writing the last chapter, because I had a serious... rush of inspiration for that bit.

OMIGOD. If the Eagles don't win the Superbowl I'm going to have to kill myself. Anyways... on to the shoutouts.

Lia Fail– Sheepishly grins Sorry. I guess I just wanted to try something new. Its like... how Eddie Murphy went into music. Not exactly good, but we'll get a laugh or two out of it. And maybe a video with Rick James (God rest his soul). I never watched Buffy, So I don't really know who Spike or anyone is. But I have heard that the last scene in Astonishing 4 is exactly like some episode of Buffy. I guess I missed out. Its become some huge thing, I suppose. That's what I get for watching Eureeka's castle instead. Ah well. I don't really like vampires. They're too angst-ridden. Its good to know that you aren't dead, though. I've been waiting on the edge of my seat for the next chapter of "The Knight and the Maiden."

A.J. Starhiker– Omigosh. I know what you mean. After Ellis left, the comic basically went to hell. Pete and Kitty broke up for really no reason at all, which irked me to no end (and shall be addressed later). And what the hell was with the bamfs? Worst Excalibur ever. Ugh. Why do people have to screw up a really good comic by changing it? Its like New Coke in comic form.

Dragonofash- Wow. Thanks. I'm glad I could make you like Wisdom. He's a really awesome character. If you don't want it to be really a sacrilege against Kiotr, you should read some X-Force. Pete appears in that for a while. Its good. I love Pete. He's such an ass.

The Uncanny R Man- Thanks. The songs I can see them walking around to the most are "Goldfinger" and "The World is not Enough" (Both of which are the best James Bond themes ever, in my opinion).

Harry2- wow. It would be such an honor to be on that site. I've been reading stuff from there for a while. Its so wonderful.

Angora– Yeah, the art in Dream nails wasn't really my favorite either. Pryde and Wisdom was my favorite art, I must say. That, and Excalibur 102.

Katzztar– Um... I'm glad you... liked it? I never really... liked Rachel. So its hard for me to accept a Kitty/Rachel future.

Stay tuned for next time: Something that I haven't decided yet!)


End file.
